The Xmunks
by Munkbro4
Summary: The Chipmunks  Noah Seville included  and Chipettes  Annabeth Miller included as heroes based on Marvel's coolest team. please be nice. Rated T for language.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

X-munks: Ultimate Power

My name is Noah Seville. A few years back, my brother Simon, our girlfriends Jeanette and Annabeth and I were a team of super powered mutants, the X-munks. I was Wolfsbane, with claws of Adamantium and mutant healing abilities. I was the weapons expert of the group.

Simon was Phsycobeam, with blue optical lasers. He couldn't control the firepower on his own, so, when undercover, he wore shades of Sapphire quartz, when in uniform, a visor with the same lens material. He was leader of the group.

Annabeth, my girlfriend, had powers of magnetism as Metallica. She provided transportation and our HQ. Her only limitation was she couldn't bend Adamantium. The most powerful of us all was Jeanette, Simon's girlfriend. She was the telepath Jeanette Silver. She provided the locations of new recruits.

During our most recent mission, two recruits, Gambler, our brother, Alvin and Mysteria, Jean and Annabeth's sister, Brittany, died in battle. That's when we went our separate ways. Today, I was watching the news, when I heard a knock at the door. I unsheathed my claws, looked through my peephole and sighed in relief. It was just Simon. I sheathed my claws and opened the door.

"Hey Simon, what's goin' on?" I asked. "Noah, Jean and I were in the neighborhood and thought you and Annabeth could come and have lunch with us." Simon said. "I dunno. Annabeth's going through somethin' rough lately." I said. "C'mon, this is just what she needs." Simon said. "Fine, bub, I'll try to ask her." I said. It turned out Annabeth didn't mind seeing the team again.

We met up at Olive Garden an hour later. "So, has anyone used their powers in the past few days?" Jeanette asked. "Well, I did rescue a kid that was buried under a pile of steel garters last month." Annabeth said. "Okay, I swear, on my honor, this is completely true. I was walking home after a freakin' sick party, when I noticed an apartment complex on fire. A bystander told me a three-year-old girl was trapped on the top floor. I ran into the place and saved the girl. She had a few minor burns on her arms, but she was OK." I said.

"Jean, have you used your powers in the past few years?" Simon asked. "Well, I did use my powers to read the mind of a passing pedestrian and heard that he wanted to break into his parent's house and steal his dad's entire Life Savings. So I waited by the house and nabbed him." Jeanette said. We clapped.

"Wow that is the best story we've heard so far." I said. Everyone else agreed with me. Later, as we left the restaurant, we were cornered by a Thug Gang. "Well, look here, boys. We've found two chicks and two nerds. I say we mess them up." The leader said.

"Believe me, bub, you don't wanna mess with us." I said. "Yeah, and why not, dork?" The leader asked, shoving me. I unsheathed my claws. "Because, bub, we're mutants!" I said. Suddenly, the guy threw a knife at Simon. It hit him square in the chest. With a cry of pain, he fell to the floor and was still. "Simon!" I exclaimed. Jeanette ran to him. "Is he alright?" I asked. "Yes he is, for now. He's lost a lot of blood. If we don't find a doctor soon…" Jeanette said. I picked Simon up and ran like heck. When I found a hospital, I was really scared. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked. "Well, a blood transfusion might save him, but it has to be the same blood type as him, AB positive." The Doctor said. I knew what had to be done.

"I am his twin brother. We have the same blood type." I said. The blood transfusion was a success. When Simon woke up hours later, I said, "Hey, Si, you OK?" Simon smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. What the heck happened?" he asked. "You got hurt… bad. You needed a blood transfusion and I gave you some of my blood, not enough blood to give you some of my regenerating abilities though." I said. "That's okay." Simon said. "Hey, bros, what'cha guys up to?" A familiar voice said.

We turned towards the door and saw our little brother, Theodore. "Hey, Theo, what are you doing here?" Simon asked. "I know you guys are the ex-ay unk-mays and I want in." Theodore said. "Theodore, you don't need to use Pig Latin. Our identities are publicly known. What's you power?" I asked. Right before our eyes, Theodore's skin turned into solid steel. "I am known in my town as Colleseum (coal-awse-eum)." Theodore said. "Welcome to the X-Munks, Colleseum." Simon said.

Annabeth and Jeanette rushed in. "Guys, there's trouble in the North and… holy crap, is that Theodore?" Annabeth asked. "Yes, he's on the team. X-munks proceed to the X-jet!" Simon said. We ran to our vehicle. When we landed in Canada, (eh?), we found a Science Lab under attack.

We ran in and saw a giant monster made out of… some sort of gas and rock attacking the scientists. "Let's kick some can." I said. Jeanette held me back. "Noah, that behemoth is made out of radioactive Meteorite. Your chances of survival are slim." She said. "I'll take those chances, bub." I said, unsheathing my claws.

I jumped and slashed at the beast. With a roar of pain, it threw a nasty left hook and made me crash into a wall with hooks sticking out. Pain washed over me like a wave on the beach. Luckily, because of my regeneration abilities, I was fine in an instant.

Suddenly, a steel garter wrapped itself around the monster. "Annabeth, get out of here. You'll die fighting this monster!" I yelled. "You are not fighting this thing alone." Annabeth said. A blast of blue energy hit the monster in the back. "Your girlfriend's right Wolfsbane, the X-munks fight together as a team." Simon said. Theodore socked the monster in the jaw. Jeanette use telepathy to read the creature's mind. "Stop attacking. The beast is really a mutated scientist. I'll try to reach him." She said.

Suddenly, before Jeanette could do anything else, the beast exploded, taking the lab along with it. I was thrown into the snow. When I regained consciousness, I was in a hospital. I looked over at my brother. He looked different somehow. "S-s-imon, are y-you alright?" I whispered weakly. "Yeah, but you don't look so good." Simon said, checking something on his laptop. I looked down at my body.

"Holy S**t, what the hell happened?" I asked. My chest was blasted apart. My shiny Adamatium bones were showing. Suddenly, my muscles and skin sewed themselves back together. "No flippin' way. Noah, you have to see this." Simon said. I hobbled over to my brother. "Wassup?" I asked. "According to my calculations, when the monster exploded, we were bathed in radioactive gas, boosting our mutant powers tenfold." Simon said.

"How is that possible?" I asked. Suddenly, something in my mind clicked. "Simon, your glasses, where are they?" I asked. "I don't need them anymore." Simon said. "What about Theodore?" I asked. "His metallic skin is now 100% Adamatium, which brings me to Annabeth." Simon said. Suddenly, I was thrown back against the wall, unable to move.

"That's for scaring me half to death." Annabeth said, letting me go. I unsheathed my claws. "Y'wanna go a couple of round, babe?" I challenged. "Noah, look at your claws." Simon said. I looked down and gasped. A white light enveloped my claws. I slashed at a wall. It was like a knife through warm butter. When I calmed down, my claws reverted back to normal.

"Damn, that's cool. What about Jeanette?" I asked, sheathing my claws. Suddenly, Jeanette hovered into the room in a dark costume with violet gloves, boots, a belt and a violet insignia. "I am no longer Jeanette Silver. I… am…Raven." She exclaimed. "This is just like issue #1 of Uncanny X-men. As Jean Grey became the Phoenix, Jeanette Silver becomes the Raven." I said.

"Teammates, I believe because of our newfound abilities, we abandon the team name, the X-munks. We have reached our ultimate power; therefore, we are the Ultimate X-munks." Jeanette said. We all agreed. From hat day on, we fought our battles as the Ultimate X-munks.


End file.
